1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flatness integrating/recording apparatus, and, more particularly, to a flatness integrating/recording apparatus for measuring the flatness of a road surface or the like and for recording the result of measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flatness integrating/recording apparatus such as that shown in FIG. 7 is known. This apparatus includes a car 50, a measuring wheel 51 provided substantially at the center of the lower surface of the car 50 in such a manner as to be in contact with the road surface, and a recorder 52 mounted on the car 50. When an operator hauls the car 50 in the leftward direction as viewed in FIG. 1, the recorder 52 mounted on the car 50 starts to record the vertical movement of the measuring wheel 51 which occurs as the car 50 progresses as the irregularities of the road surface.
In this apparatus, the tire of the measuring wheel 51 makes contact with the road surface and rotates. Therefore, the measuring wheel 51 will not faithfully follow surface irregularities if the car 50 travels at high speed, making measurement of fine irregularities impossible. Further, the data recorded on the recording paper must be analyzed so as to obtain data representing irregularities, increasing the likelihood that there will be errors when reading the data. Loss of recorded data often occurs during measurement due to shortage of ink in the recorder or for other reasons as the work is often conducted outdoors. The apparatus is a mechanically operated one, and it be therefore required that adjustment or inspection of the components is done before measurement. This is rather troublesome work, and is particularly inconvenient when the measurement work is restarted after an interruption.